Young Justice goes to White Castle
by Bennet White
Summary: What happens when Megan makes pot brownies with a crack cociane dusting to top it off? Crazy antics and hi-jinks occur. Read and Review!


**Young Justice goes to White Castle**

**Chapter One: Megan's bakery**

_Okay, this is like my first real story. So, I hope you enjoy it. It's gonna be a total crackish, fun story, that's rated T for drug use, and some other stuff like innuendo and kissing, plus a little bit of language. Basically, it's a cocktail of all things not rated M. I hope you enjoy. Also, I do not condone or participate in anything that involves drugs. Strap in, because it's going to be a crazy ride!_

Megan was having a really tough day. She had slaved over a hot stove and no one appreciated her miraculous concoctions. Megan had poured her heart and soul into her baked goods and no one ate them. So, she decided to ask Superboy about why they don't even try her food anymore.

"Superboy? Why doesn't anyone want to eat my cookies? I made them with looovvveee!" She said this in a ditzy way.

Superboy responded, "It's not that we don't like your food, really. It's just that everyone is sick of cookies. Seriously, Megan, you make them every day, and no one wants cookies anymore. Try changing up what you bake, and people should love whatever you make."

At first, Megan was hurt, so she ran to her room and broke down. After a good hour long cry, (_like all Martians have) _she decided to follow Superboy's advice.

The following weekend, when the entire team, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy, all walked into the common area, she forced them to come into the kitchen and eat all of the "new" food she had made. The new food she had made consisted of brownies. Only brownies. (Hey, at least she changed it up.)

"I'll eat anything you make, sweetheart. Besides, I love brownies." Then, Wally took four and stuffed them all into his mouth.

"I'll eat brownies," said Robin, "Let's see if we can compare them to Alfred's homemade recipe that his grandmother gave him." Robin took two and sat down on the counter.

Artemis said, "Fine, I like brownies. I want to make sure you didn't ruin these like you ruined cookies for me." She took one and went to sit down.

Kaldur and Superboy said at the same time, "What are brownies?"

Megan said, "I'm not quite sure. They seem to be small cakes made entirely of chocolate, and you can put other things inside or on top of them, like sprinkles."

Kaldur smiled, "Thank you, Megan for your in-depth look at brownies. I will gladly try one of your brownies." Then, he took a small one.

Superboy was the last to take one, and he did so without a word. Megan chirped, "_Bon Appitite!" _

Everyone took a bite, except for Wally who had already ate his. Everyone coughed them up, and Artemis threw up.

Everyone screamed, "Are you trying to kill us? What did you put in those things? Dirt?" So, Megan's eyes started to water, and she ran to her room, crying.

Everyone else looked at each other, and wondered, _were we too tough on her? Maybe we could've been nicer. Naah, she's trying to kill us." _And they left it at that.

In Megan's room, after her hour long cry session, she went on the internet. She googled, "how to make brownies taste good." One of the results she got was, "Make pot brownies with a crack cocaine powder on top." Megan mumbled to herself, "This has to be what everyone must want. It says that they make people happy, and that's all I really want.

The next day, Megan took the bioship to Bludhaven, and purchased a kilo of crack cocaine, and a couple of bags of marijuana.

*X*X*X*

A huge plate of brownies was on the kitchen table, with a note that said, "Please enjoy the brownies I made for you. I am really sorry about the way that they turned out the other day, and I really want you to try this new batch. I drastically changed the recipe, so I hope you enjoy them." –Megan

So, when Wally read this, he ran around Mt. Justice, and screamed, "New Brownies! Everyone, my babe has made new brownies!

Megan yelled at him, "Whose babe am I? Jeez, Wally, you are such a tool."

Robin heard this as he ninja'd his way into the room, and he started to laugh hysterically. Artemis shot a smoke arrow and also ninja'd her way into the room, and sat on the kitchen counter, thoroughly scaring the crap out of Wally.

Superboy jumped in through the skylight, and Wally ran to protect the brownies with his back, getting cut up in the process. Everyone was laughing at him, and he said, "Ow. I'm okay, babe. I saved the brownies."

Artemis shot a rubbing alcohol arrow at Wally's back, and hit him spot on, causing him to scream from the pain. Everyone was laughing, until Robin realized, "Where's Kaldur?"

Just then, they heard some gargling sounds and found out that there was a giant fish tank in the middle of the common area. Artemis said, "When the hell did they put a huge fish tank in the middle of the common area?"

Robin said, "Hey, she's right! When did they put a huge fish tank in the middle of the common area?"

Then, Kaldur jumped out of the fish tank. He said, "Hello. I came for my brownies, and when I get them, I will go back to my fish tank."

Megan screamed, "Okay, Brownie time!"

Everyone decided to eat at least four, because there were a lot of brownies.

_Okay, that's how I'm going to end the first Chapter. Yeah, It's a little cliffhanger-y. Deal with it. It's my story, and I want to make it as fun as possible. If you want to think of the plot, think of all of the things a crazy teenage boy can think of, when he can write crack-fics really well. So, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope you keep reading this. And please, a review would be really nice._


End file.
